Articles of apparel are frequently formed from two or more types of textiles, as well as other elements, in order to impart different properties to different areas. Examples of properties that textiles may exhibit include resistance to abrasion and wear, air permeability, drape, hand, moisture absorption, stretch, and water resistance. Accordingly, combinations of textiles and other elements may be incorporated into articles of apparel in order to impart specific properties to areas of the apparel.